


If I Were Gay

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song speaks for itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were Gay

[if i were gay](http://vimeo.com/87433276) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
